


[HP AU] He knows 他一直都知道

by heavenxme



Series: Good Omens HP AU [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 23:17:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenxme/pseuds/heavenxme
Summary: Aziraphale知道Crowley是食死人。而他在思考自己是不是哪裡做錯了、又應該怎麼辦？





	[HP AU] He knows 他一直都知道

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Harry Potter AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/523721) by threemushroom. 

> 再次感謝threemushroom願意讓我使用她的HP AU的設定。

他知道他最好的朋友是食死人。

發現的那晚，Aziraphale坐在床邊很久卻毫無睡意。  
那時黑魔王的勢力已經大到許多人無法坐視不管，開始擔憂不只會影響整個魔法與麻瓜世界。他不是個喜好爭鬥的人，但他同樣無法裝作沒看到黑魔王對麻瓜與弱小的荼毒，以及那些越見明顯的邪惡企圖，所以他加入了鳳凰會。  
就在他加入鳳凰會的同一晚，Aziraphale發現Crowley是食死人。

有些食死人以自己身為黑魔王左右手為榮，他們拒絕戴上面具、毫不遮掩地穿著食死人黑袍。他們招搖著拿著魔杖，光天化日之下用魔咒折磨麻瓜，再在正氣師抵達之前，嘲笑著離開犯罪現場。  
但那僅是少數，畢竟不是每個人都像Beelzebub那樣瘋狂、那樣不顧一切，只想將自己一片赤膽忠心昭告世人。大部分的食死人都很小心翼翼地隱藏自己，雖然行事囂張但對保護自己的身分更為謹慎。  
所以當他意外發現Crowley是食死人時，他覺得心底拔涼、全身彷彿被浸潤在冰冷的液體之中。後頸一片抽痛，卻又轉成麻木慢慢蔓延至四肢。

但同時，他又痛苦地發現，自己心底一點也不意外。

不是因為Crowley與食死人同樣邪惡，只是他和黑魔王曾有那麼多共同點。  
他記得Crowley在黑魔王的名字，Lucifer Morningstar，成為禁忌前，光提到就會微微笑，好像找到知音的模樣。他記得Crowley跟自己提過的，那些黑魔王的理想。

『魔法世界需要一些年輕、冒險的想法。』Crowley抱著一盆蠕動的盆栽，放在陽光燦爛的窗台上，『我知道你不喜歡，但Aziraphale，我的確覺得他的想法值得思考。』

Crowley一向厭惡魔法世界僵化的規定，而黑魔王當時最常和他談的，就是自由意志、規則破壞與重建。

Crowley身邊史萊哲林的同儕，幾乎無一意外都成了目前已知食死人名單上的人名。  
唯獨Crowley尚未登上名單，但也只是因為他身為霍格華茲藥草學教授的身分，且沒有直接的證據。  
他知道鳳凰會一直都有人懷疑Crowley。

他多希望自己不知道。

_咚咚。_

「…誰？」  
「是我。」  
Crowley的聲音驚得他彈坐而起。「有、有什麼事嗎？」  
「巡視校園發現你燈火還亮著，來看看你怎麼了。」Crowley的聲音就在門外，聽起來有一點點模糊不清，「我可以進來嗎？」  
他望著門。

畢業之後他跟Crowley終於可以不用顧忌不同學院而可以作室友同住，很多人都以為這段友誼會因此完蛋，畢竟他們兩人的作息是那麼不同，而多少朋友因為成為室友而決裂。  
但就像當初再不同的人格特質，他們還是成了朋友，也始終親密。他跟Crowley無論在同或不同的地方工作，一直都彼此照護，甚至比在學生時期更甚。  
即使他們一起接受了霍格華茲的教師職位，分別有了自己的教職員宿舍，兩人還是同進同出，時常成為同事或學生打趣的對象。

但現在呢？

他輕嘆口氣，解了門鎖。  
「…當然，my dear，進來吧。」  
穿著一身黑衣的Crowley悄然無聲的滑了進來。  
「校園巡視完了？」  
「完了。」他聳聳肩，相當自然的就坐在Aziraphale的椅子上，「抓到幾個想偷溜出來玩的小渾蛋。光是葛萊芬多就有兩個──又要從第一變墊底了，幸好沒有一個出自史萊哲林。」  
Aziraphale嘴角抽了抽，老友倍感嫌棄的表情讓他沒忍住想笑。「看來葛萊芬多這屆的學生感覺貫徹他們的學院精神相當徹底，勇敢犯難、不畏艱難？」  
「我只聽見了麻煩，無止盡的麻煩。幸好是葛萊芬多的事，我們誰也不用擔心。」Crowley斜靠著椅背，靜靜望著Aziraphale，「你呢？」  
「我？」  
「你不怎麼早睡，但現在也實在太晚了。你在想什麼嗎？」

那對金黃色的眼睛直勾勾的盯著他，語氣關心。  
Aziraphale回看著他，卻覺得一陣痛心。

那對金黃色的眼睛中間隱隱有著黑線，那是一對類蛇的眼睛，來自一次化蛇失敗的後遺症。  
Crowley是個沒有登記的化獸師──這是只存在他們兩人之間的秘密。  
年少輕狂時覺得這樣新鮮有趣，對Crowley而言更是覺得志得意滿。厭惡被管束的Crowley立刻央求自己成為一起隱瞞的共犯，而那時的自己也答應了。  
或許他不該答應的。

也許他在Crowley學會化蛇就該苦勸他遵守規定，接受魔法部的管轄。也許他該在Crowley邀請自己（有時甚至是自己主動）犯上無數校規時，就該當對方的剎車線阻止他。也許在當初Crowley和史萊哲林那群人廝混時，他就該堅持己見，勸說Crowley遠離他們…  
也許、也許。  
他不知道是不是自己在哪個「也許」忽略了、做錯了。  
他不知道。

「…我只是，想起很多以前的事情。」寶藍色的眼睛迷茫一片，似是有水霧，但輕輕一眨又消失了，讓Crowley以為是自己的錯覺，「突然覺得以前真好。」  
「…你確定？以前我要是來你寢室找你，大概會先被雷文克勞門口老鷹門環煩死。」  
「還不是你把我們畫像氣到辭職了，記得嗎？你還把其他預備接手的畫像辯論到沒有畫像有膽子接班，才從此換成門環的。」  
「唔…似乎是真有這麼回事。」

那半真半假、裝模作樣回想的模樣。  
那是他認識多年的Crowley，他最要好的朋友。

Aziraphale深吸口氣，「Crowley，我加入了鳳凰會。」

他看見自己的話語在那對金黃色的眼睛裡投入了石子，引發了震顫與漣漪。Crowley只有化蛇時金黃才會掩蓋住眼白，但他非常確信自己看見Crowley的金色虹膜緩緩溢散，即使現在的他還是人型。

「…這可非常讓人意外。」Crowley的音線扁平，有著壓抑後的平靜，「你不怎麼喜歡戰鬥的，Aziraphale。」  
「不喜歡不代表不會，」Aziraphale同樣故作輕鬆，「我可能需要一點練習…但你記得我以前也決鬥過的。」  
「當然，而且非常卓越。但是決鬥跟戰鬥是不一樣的事情。」  
「是啊，但我覺得我應該這麼做的。」  
「…為什麼？」  
他撤開視線，從沒有覺得說話這麼艱難過，「…我覺得黑魔王與食死人造成的傷害要有人阻止。」

死一般的寂靜。  
太過沉重的靜默幾乎要壓垮了Aziraphale的呼吸，他用盡氣力告訴自己必須要撐住、必須要忍耐、必須要繼續裝著若無其事。  
直到Crowley開了口。

  
「…聽起來很像是你會做的決定，Aziraphale。」好友的聲音裡有著很難察覺的艱難，如果不是相識大半輩子，也許連自己都會忽略。「我希望…我不希望你陷入危險。但我知道你。」

_我知道你。_

僅此一句，Aziraphale卻覺得一陣燒灼痛苦的蔓延上他的喉朧與鼻腔。  
無論是身處的陣營或是身為自己的好友，Crowley都有理由對自己說出反對的話語。但即使如此，他還是支持自己的決定。

「…謝謝你，Crowley。」他很小聲的說著。  
窗外一片深暗，Aziraphale幾乎要看不清Crowley的臉。  
「我就一個要求，Aziraphale，**別把命丟在我不知道的地方**。」

他彎起眉眼，輕輕微笑， 「當然。」  
他始終沒說出口。  
他也知道自己不會告訴任何人，連Crowley本人也不會。

或許他足夠運氣，永遠不會在同樣的戰場上遇見Crowley，也或許他們兩人會在明後天在某個麻瓜地區短兵相接。如果自己對食死人與黑魔人造成足夠大的威脅，也許下次Crowley夜訪自己房間時，將不再是為了關心自己，而是為了黑魔王的命令。  
但即使如此……

他知道他最好的朋友是食死人。  
但他永遠不會說。  
至死都不會。

  
【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 借用了Lucifer影集的老大全名，不過在這個HP AU裡，Lucifer的臉我的設定是Benedict Cumberbatch（？  
決定開始寫HP AU的契機就是被「Crowley以為AZ不知道，但其實AZ什麼都知道(?)」打到痛點……


End file.
